


Misery Loves Company

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Suicide Attempt, self harm tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico runs into the Godess of Misery during his trip through Tartarus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery Loves Company

**Author's Note:**

> Slight emetophobia warning. Suicidal thoughts tw. Self Harm tw. Suicide tw.

Nico was sweating, his mouth was dry, his lips were chapped and bleeding, he could barely walk, he stood in front of the Godess Akhlys, weak from exhaustian and starvation. He had fought empousai, harpies, and so much more. At this point he was ready to give up. He had come to the Godess of Misery as one last chance, to see if he could use her Death Mist. Instead she decided to torture him with thoughts he assumed she planted there, but truthfully ones he nutured outside of Tartarus. 

 _Pathetic silly boy, Percy will never love you, he has Annabeth, why would he want you?_  Nico collapsed to his knees, clutching his stomach, he felt as if he was going to vomit.  _You're disgusting._ Nico fell forward, one hand preventing him from hitting the ground.  _Let Gaea's forces do him a favour and kill you. No one wants you. Hazel has Frank and Percy. Percy has Annabeth and Grover. And you? You have no one. Bianca is dead and you might as well not exist to the other demigods._  He was hyperventilating, he couldn't handle all these self depricating thoughts, it was over whelming, and even worse-- he believed them. 

"It's terrible isn't it?" Akhlys was grinning. She loved watching him suffer, she wanted to drown him in misery and hate until he never saw the light of the world above. And if these torturous thoughts didn't work, poison always existed as a last resort.

 _You're a fucking joke. First you were the geeky kid and now you're all gloom and angst. You're a downer, nobody wants you around. Not the Greeks, certainly not the Romans. Why don't you do them all a favour and die._ Nico crawled, clutching his stomach and dry heaving, towards a sharp, jagged rock. He slashed his wrist against it, hoping that it would be deep enough to let him get out of this hell hole. He wanted to die, he needed to die. He couldn't stand the pain that came with the Mortal World let alone the pain down here.  _There you go boy, fade away, die, maybe you'll get a chance at the Fields of Asphodel, that's the most of your worth._ Nico looked down at the blood gushing from his right wrist and sobbed, "Why did I have to be this way, why did I have to love him? Why did Bianca die on me? Why can't anything good ever fucking happen to me?!?"  _You obviously love him so much that you tried to kill him once. Stop being so pathetic. You're gay, you're pathetic enough without trying so hard. Bianca left you for the Hunters, she already was sick of you. I guess dying was the only way she could truly get away._ Part of him wondered if this was Akhlys speaking or himself. Many of the things said were thing he thought to himself frequently.  _Hazel is free of Asphodel, she doesn't need you anymore. Nobody needs you, you're an embarassment to demigods and an embarassment to Hades._

 _  
_" _I won't let you get away that easy._ " He heard Gaea's voice but he looked around and he couldn't see her anywere. The loss of blood was starting to take it's toll, Nico grew woozy. Akhlys started to blur and blend with her surroundings. His eyes became heavy and the next thing he knew--.

* * *

Nico's eyes fluttered open, he looked around at his drastically changed surroundings, he saw two large doors across from him, the Doors of Death. He wasn't sure where he was, but it looked like a dark, cavernous temple. Truthfully he didn't care, his only thoughts were that of death. He lay down on the ground and closed his eyes, still weak from the loss of blood. He slept for a few hours, awoken only by the sound of a loud footsteps.

"Come on Demigod, we have a little surprise for you." He heard the booming voice of a giant, he opened his eyes and Otis, a giant easily identifiable as he was dressed in an tacky and loud gold cheetah print costume (something only Otis would wear) came towards him carrying a bronze jar. 

"This stunt better be good, brother, or else I'll wring your neck." Nico figured this one was Ephialtes, the brother he had learned about from the Mythomagic set, they were the worst cards to have as their stunts never had much attack. He was decked out in a fringe cowboy vest, a tie dye spandex jumpsuit, and Neon Green Combats boots. They unscrewed the jar and walked over so they were both looming over the weak Son of Hades.

Nico figured what they had planned and felt for the pomegranate seeds in his aviator jacket, not knowing whether or not he should bother with them once he went in the jar, but a small part of him knew that in the end he would. He couldn't die now, no matter how much he wanted too. The Jar closed on him.


End file.
